What I Feel
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Just let me show you how I feel since words can't describe how much I love you.


lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Okay, how many people thought I was done writing CL fics? Well, I didn't stop but chose to take a vacation. I mean, this fic literally took me months just to finish which is pretty sad. So here's the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko so don't sue.

* * *

><p>What I Feel<p>

I had been so shy to tell you what it was that I felt. I had been so certain that you would think me to be a freak and refuse to be my friend anymore. I had seen you for who you really were but still I was afraid to take the first step until I had seen that you knew. Until I had been outed and you had stepped forward to tell me that you felt the same.

They say that it's something in the brain or in one's genes. I don't know if they're right or not but I do know that what my heart is telling me now is what's right for me. I don't dare question what my heart says, especially when it says that you love me as much as I love you.

Will you let me show you what I feel tonight? Come closer and let's press our lips together in a familiar kiss. We can hold each other if you want just as long as you let me show you what it is that you make me feel.

Your eyes are soft as your arms wrap around my waist and I feel your hands moving down so they're holding my butt. Without a word spoken between us, our lips come together in a familiar and yet somehow different kiss. How is this kiss different than so many times before?

My lips part when I feel your tongue trace against my bottom lip as you silently ask for permission to enter. No sooner do I part my lips does your tongue push into my mouth and you begin stroking my tongue until our tongues are dancing together. This isn't the first time we've kissed like this, is it? This is just the first time your hands begin to wander and touch, sending sparks through my entire body. "Ulrich…" I breathe softly when we part for air.

There's something in your brown eyes, something that sends fire throughout my entire body. It's almost animalistic as if you're thinking of something that you don't know how to phrase. That's okay since I can see it in your eyes what it is you want. The truth is… I want it too.

Our lips crash together once again; this time I'm fairly certain that there'll be bruises. You hold onto me as we move backwards onto your bed and together we fall onto the mattress. I part my legs and immediately you take your place between them with your hands already working on ridding me of my clothes. Without any hesitation, I do the same and as our clothes fall to the floor our desire grows.

I tilt my head back as your mouth leaves mine in favor of exploring the rest of my newly exposed skin. Small noises leave my lips when your teeth graze against my skin and it spurs you on so you're lightly biting and nipping. "Odd, try to keep quiet." I can't. It just feels too good to keep to myself.

The sound of my zipper coming undone catches my attention and I watch as you begin tugging at my pants and boxers. I raise my hips and within seconds my pants are on the floor with me being completely naked before you. I want to touch you and put you in this same state and as if reading my mind, you start to lean back while I move so I'm on top of you.

I listen to your breaths as I begin to undress you. Your muscles, finely toned from years of sports, are shivering beneath my touch. I can smell your scent and I want to taste but I'll hold off for a moment. There's something I want to do for you first.

Your shirt falls onto the floor before I begin to kiss your chest and lightly trace my tongue across your skin. A soft groan leaves your lips as your fingers tangle themselves in my hair, urging me to continue. You're enjoying this and so am I.

My fingers work on your pants and as soon as we both hear the zipper, your fingers pull my hair so I move back up so we're face to face. Without saying a word we pull each other into another bruising kiss as I begin pushing your pants and boxers down. You lift your hips and I'm able to throw you pants and boxers onto the floor with the rest of our clothes.

They say actions speak louder than words and as I take you into my mouth, I can feel your fingers tangling themselves into my hair and you pulling as you guide me to the rhythm you want. Your actions tell me that you love this and from the sudden gasps that leave your lips as I stroke myself with each suck, your brain has shut off. Words would be pointless to even bother with at this point and we both know it.

Before we can reach completion, you pull my mouth away from your length and pin me against the bed. Whatever blood hadn't gone south now floods to my aching length when I see the burning desire in your brown eyes. You were ready to cum into my mouth but the look in your eyes says you want to cum somewhere else.

I watch as you grab a bottle of lube and coat your fingers, a hiss of pain leaving my lips when I feel a finger push past the tight ring of muscle. You soothe me with soft kisses as you slowly pump your finger in and out of my ass, coaxing my body to relax. When you add another finger and begin to scissor my muscles to better take you, I can't help but thrust my hips down against your fingers.

"Take me."

My words sound so needy even to my own ears but I don't care. I want you to be my one and only. I want you to make me feel better than what any girl could. Please, Ulrich, make me yours forever. I want you to be mine forever as badly as I want to be yours.

A hiss of pleasure leaves your lips as you rub the lube over your swollen length, your eyes holding doubt as you prepare to take me. I rub my cheek against your hand as our fingers entwine, all of my trust in you showing in my eyes. "I love you, Odd." Your voice is so tender but still filled with worry.

"I love you- AHH!"

My back arches against you as I feel a burning sensation shooting from the base of my spine. Immediately my muscles clamp down on you to prevent any further intrusion and I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." There's slight panic in your voice as you freeze your whole body.

I don't dare breathe as I wait for the pain in my backside to numb itself. When I'm a bit more comfortable with the intrusion, I slowly rotate my hips. "It's okay now." There's still a slightly pained edge to my voice but I know that once you find _that spot_ I'll be screaming in pleasure.

Our lips clash together as you slowly begin to move out of me before you slam back in. I cry out into your mouth as I meet your thrusts with some of my own, my teeth finding the crook of your shoulder as my nails dig into your back. If the intensity of your thrusts is anything to go by, you like it when I bite or claw you like this.

You slow down just long enough to pull me up to you so I'm sitting on your lap. With soft pants leaving my lips, I raise myself just enough that you're barely inside of me before impaling myself again. One of your hands supports me as I move while the other one wraps around my length, pumping me in time with my movement.

Stars dance across my vision when my prostate is hit, a strangled cry leaving my lips as I jerk my hips trying to get that spot again. Your hand leaves my erection as you grip my hips and guide me back to that spot. Over and over again my prostate is hit and with each strike, I'm that much closer to orgasm.

I grunt softly as you move so I'm on my back again, your lips muffling my cries of pleasure as our tempo increases. "Let me cum inside you," you whisper in my ear. "Please, Odd. Let me fill you up."

I can't say no to you. "Yes," I whisper heatedly. "Yes."

Your fingers dig into my hips as I beg you to move harder and faster, pleas you have no problems giving in to. You're so close that there's no real rhythm anymore to our movements. We can't hold on anymore.

My back arches as I release, my semen splattering across our stomachs as you slam your hips against my backside. A strangled cry leaves your lips as you release and I can feel you filling me up. Once you pull out, however, I know your essence will dribble out of my loosened ass. That's okay though since we'll be together for years and I'll never get tired of feeling you filling me.

Neither one of us moves as we catch our breaths and when you finally pull out, I can't help but blush at the intense look that's settled on your face. I've seen that look hundreds of times and know you're committing this sight to memory just as I'm committing the way you look at this moment to my own memory. "Is… Is it okay if I cum inside you again?" There's worry in your voice as you grab some tissues to clean us up with.

"It felt good. Yes."

As soon as we're both cleaned up, you lie down next to me and pull me into a warm embrace as your blanket is tucked around us. We're both sleepy but at the same time we're still running on endorphins that's keeping us awake. "I love you." I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing those three little words from you.

"I love you too."

Snuggling against each other and basking in the warmth of the other's body, we fall asleep completely content with the world around us. It doesn't matter if the world views our relationship as wrong and tries to claim that we're programmed by nature or genetics. All that really matters is that we have what the world desperately needs. Some of those that are gay or lesbian will be forced to hide what the world needs most but there will be others like Ulrich and I that won't care. We shouldn't have to hide in fear of being beaten or killed. We should be allowed to express our love for whomever we want.

Someday I know the world will become the place that so many people want but until then, I'll continue to act based upon what I feel.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: *shifts uncomfortably* Well, that was interesting. By the time I had finished writing this little fic, I was pretty uncomfortable but not the bad uncomfortable. Yeah, I'm woman enough to admit when I'm feeling a certain way although I don't think reading other rated M fics with smut in it helped any. So anyway, read and review!<p> 


End file.
